Getting Used To It
by cenaslover
Summary: Trish is thirteen, and has just moved to Boston. Will she ever get over leaving her best friend in Toronto? Or will she finally find her first boyfriend?: better then it sounds, I SWEAR
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey guys. Here's another story, but in this one they are in eighth grade, and Trish just moved to Boston. I hope you like it, and I'm only going to continue if you do. )

Words in _Italics_ are what the character is thinking.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone mentioned in this story except, Kyle, Aubrey, Ethan, Jordan, Mike, Ryan, and Sophia. All the wrestlers own themselves.

**Getting Used To It:** Part 1

"Trish! Get the rest of your suitcases in the car! We have to leave soon!" Trish's dad yelled up the stairs of their Toronto home.

"No! I'm not moving! You move and I'll stay!"

"Trish, you're thirteen years old, you are not staying in Toronto by yourself. You are moving to Boston with me, Kyle, and Aubrey."

Trish's dad was tired of her arguing with him about moving. He had told her three weeks ago that they were moving to Boston.

Kyle was Trish's sixteen-year-old brother. He had short blonde curly hair, and blue eyes.

Aubrey was Trish's seven-year-old sister. She has long blonde hair, and brown eyes.

Her dad walked up the stairs, into Trish's room, and took the last of her suitcases to put them into the car. "Come on, now."

Trish nodded and walked down the stairs, when she got to the bottom of the stairs she noticed her best friend Stacy Keibler standing outside in the front yard. She walked out of the house and toward Stacy.

"Hey." Trish said quietly as she approached Stacy.

"Hi," Stacy started. "So, you're really moving?"

"Unfortunately. I don't wanna go. All of my friends are here, not there."

"Trish, come on!" Trish turned her head and saw Kyle calling her name. Everyone was in the car, ready to go, except her.

Trish turned back to Stacy and hugged her. "I'm gonna miss you, Stace." Trish said as she started to cry.

"I'm gonna miss you too." Stacy said hugging her back.

"I better go. But I'll call you, I swear."

"Okay. Bye, Trish." Stacy said waving to Trish as she got into the car.

"Bye, Stace."

Once Trish was in the car she waved to Stacy, and they left.

Three Hours Later

"How much longer, daddy?" Aubrey asked.

"Not that much longer, we're almost there." Her dad answered.

"Oh great." Trish mumbled.

Trish hadn't said a word since they left Toronto. She didn't feel like talking to her dad, she hated him right now. And there was no point in complaining to Kyle or Aubrey because they were happy about moving.

"So, dad, how big is this new house?" Kyle asked as he turned off his CD player.

"It has four bedrooms, a dining room, kitchen, a living room, and indoor swimming pool and hot tub, and outdoor swimming pool and hot tub, a gamehouse, and a volleyball court, and a basketball court." Trish's dad said smiling, because he knew Trish loved volleyball, and he thought it would help cheer her up a little bit.

When they pulled up outside of the house, Trish couldn't believe how big it was.

"Well, we're here." Trish's dad announced, while getting out of the car.

"Great." Trish said sarcastically.

Everything was already in the house because Trish's dad and his friends brought down their furniture the night before.

Aubrey and Kyle were looking around the house, and Trish's dad was bringing in the suitcases.

"I think I'm gonna go for a walk or something." Trish said, as she was about to walk out.

"But you don't know your way around or anything."

"Well then, I guess I'll figure it out, won't I?" Trish asked sarcastically, while walking out of the house.

As Trish was walking down the sidewalk she noticed three guys standing across the street.

Across The Street

"Dude, look." John Cena said to his friend who was standing right next to him.

"She must be new." Randy Orton answered smirking.

"She's hot." Adam Copeland cut in, as he stared at her.

"Dude, you're going out with Candice." Randy said rolling his eyes at the mention of Adam's girlfriend's name.

"Unfortunately, I don't even like Candice."

"Who would?" John asked sarcastically. "Let's go say hi to her."

Randy and Adam nodded and followed John across the street. When they stopped, they stopped in front of Trish, which pissed her off even more then she already was.

Trish rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Who are you? And why are you standing in my way?" Trish asked rudely.

"I'm Adam Copeland, this is John Cena, and that is Randy Orton. We know you're new, and we figured we would come over and say hi." Adam said smiling, as he looked her up and down.

"Well, you said hi, so get out of my way." Trish said pushing past them.

As Trish walked away, Randy laughed and turned to John and Adam. "Well, she seems happy, doesn't she?"

"Oh yeah."

Later That Night

Later that night Trish was laying in bed, thinking. _What if nobody likes me in this new school? What will I do? I'm gonna be all alone. This sucks, I hate my dad. I hate this place, I hate my life, I hate everyone._

"Trish, get to bed." She heard her dad call to her.

"Whatever." Trish said turning off her light and going to sleep.

The Next Day

The next morning Trish woke up and took a shower. When she got out of the shower she got dressed, she put on a white off the shoulder long sleeve shirt, white jeans that flared at the bottom, and white Adidas.

When she was done getting dressed she brushed her teeth and hair. Then she put on lip-gloss, mascara, eyeliner, and eyeshadow. When she was finally done she exited the bathroom and walked down the stairs and out of the house.

At School

When she arrived at school, everyone was in their classes already. The secretary from the office, Mrs. Jones, showed her to her first period class, Math.

"This is your Math class," Mrs. Jones said smiling. "Do you have any questions for me?"

Trish shook her head 'no'. Mrs. Jones nodded and knocked on the door, once she got the 'okay' from the teacher Trish walked in.

"Hi, I'm your math teacher, Mr. Davidson," He said smiling. "What's your name?"

"Trish Stratus." Trish answered.

"Hello, Trish. And welcome to Boston Middle School. You can have the seat right in front of Stephanie." He said pointing to the available seat in front of Stephanie McMahon.

After Trish took her seat she immediately started to draw in her notebook. Then the bell rang, Trish gathered her things and got up, but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Stephanie standing behind her. "Hi, I'm Stephanie McMahon."

"I'm Trish."

"Nice to meet you, Trish," Stephanie said smiling. "What class do you have next?"

"Um…" Trish pulled out her schedule and read her next class. "Social Studies."

"Me too. I'll show you where it is." Stephanie said as her and Trish began walking to class.

When they got to class Trish sat next to Stephanie. Then a guy approached them.

"Hey, Steph. Who's your friend?"

"Hey, Chris. This is Trish, she's new," Stephanie said gesturing to Trish. "Trish, this is my boyfriend, Chris Jericho."

"Nice to meet you." Trish said.

"You too." Chris said sitting on the other side of Stephanie.

Then Trish saw Randy and John walk into the class. Stephanie noticed Trish looking at them, and frowned. "Their names are John Cena and Randy Orton, they are on the wrestling team, their girlfriends are sluts, and they think they're the best thing to ever happen to this planet." Stephanie whispered to Trish.

"Oh."

Randy then noticed Trish talking to Stephanie and turned to John. "Hey, that new girl is here, she's talking to the 'princess'." Randy said pointing to Stephanie and Trish. They always called Stephanie a 'princess' because she was rich, and Vince McMahon was her father.

"Okay class, take your seats." The teacher said. "I see we have a new student. Why don't you stand up and introduce yourself to the class."

Hesitantly Trish got up. "I'm Trish Stratus, and I moved here from Toronto, Canada." Trish said sitting down because she didn't feel like it was anybody's business about her life, and she didn't plan on telling anyone, at least not right now.

**A/N: **Okay, I totally suck at first chapters, and I know it was a stupid ending but I couldn't figure out any other way to end it. If you guys like it, I'll write another chapter, but if not then I won't. Thanks, R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

**Getting Used To It:** Part 2

When Trish got home she took her cell phone out of her purse and dialed Stacy's number.

"Hello?" Stacy asked.

"Hey, Stace. What's up?"

"Nothing. You?"

"Nothing, I got a ton of homework." Trish said as she dropped her backpack at the bottom of the stairs.

"How's Boston so far?"

"It sucks, I hate it here. I just wanna go home." Trish said as she walked out of her house, and down the sidewalk.

"It can't be that bad." Stacy said rolling her eyes.

Just as Trish was about to say something she heard somebody yell to her.

"Um… Stace, I gotta go."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Trish said hanging up her phone.

When she turned around she saw John and Randy walking behind her.

Trish groaned and turned to face them. "What the fuck do you want now?"

"Nothin, we're just walkin around." John said smiling.

"Well, I'm really happy for you, but I don't care. Now leave me the fuck alone." Trish said as she began to walk away again.

"Where are you going?" Randy called to her.

"None of your damn business." Trish called back.

"You're right, Randy. She seems _really_ happy." John said as him and Randy laughed.

"I know," Randy started. "Oh shit, we have to go meet Candice, Adam, Dawn, and Torrie at the park." Randy said as he looked from his watch to John.

"Okay but, does Candice have to come?"

"Hey, don't complain to me, your girlfriend is the one who invited her." Randy said grabbing John's arm and dragging him in the direction of the nearby park.

"I hate Dawn." John mumbled.

As Trish was walking she was getting more and more frustrated, she had been in Boston for two days, and she was already lost. She let out a very frustrated sigh and began to walk back home when she heard somebody call her name.

"Trish!"

Trish smiled and turned around to see Stephanie and some other people across the street at the park.

As she walked across the street she couldn't help but think, _Am I really that blind? How did I miss that?_ When she reached them she smiled, "Hey." She said waving.

"Trish, this is Ashley, Matt, Dave, and Lilian," Stephanie said pointing to each person one at a time. "Guys, this is, Trish."

"Nice to meet you." Trish said.

"You too." They answered back in unison.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the princess and her loyal subjects." Candice Michelle said as she approached the group of friends with Dawn and Torrie right behind her.

"Candice, don't you have to go get some more plastic surgery done? Maybe this time it'll actually fix your face, if that's even possible. I doubt anything will help fix that ugly thing." Stephanie said pointing at Candice.

"Whatever, I don't have to take this." Candice said.

"Yeah, she doesn't have to take this," Dawn repeated. She was about to continue when they heard their names being called.

"Dawn, Candice, Torrie." When they turned around they noticed John, Randy, and Adam making their way towards them.

Stephanie, Lilian, Ashley, and Trish all rolled their eyes when John kissed Dawn, Randy kissed Torrie, and Adam kissed Candice. Just then John and Randy noticed Trish talking to Lilian.

"So, this is where you were in such a hurry to get to, that you couldn't talk to us." John said interrupting Trish and Lilian.

"It's not that I couldn't talk to you, it's that I wouldn't talk to you." Trish said smiling.

"Don't talk that way to our boyfriends." Dawn defended.

"Wow John, I never knew you needed a girl to stick up for you."

"Shut up, you stupid slut." Randy cut in.

"Everyone just stop it!" Torrie yelled. "I'm tired of you guys always fighting, my fucking god, you're all like fucking two year olds." Torrie said walking away.

John, Randy, Adam, Dawn, and Candice all followed her.

"Wow, I didn't expect Torrie Wilson to say anything, she usually just stands there and doesn't say a thing." Ashley said surprised.

"Yeah, I know." Dave said putting his arm around Lilian.

Just then Trish's cell phone rang, she checked the number and saw that it was her dad. "Um… guys, I have to go." Trish said suddenly.

"Okay, we'll see you in school tomorrow. Bye." Stephanie said hugging her.

"Bye." Trish said walking away.

Trish's House

When Trish got home she could tell she was in trouble. She walked into the living room and saw her dad sitting on the couch. "Yeah, dad?"

"Where were you! I got home and you weren't here, I was worried sick about you," He started. "I know you didn't want to move here, but you need to stop the attitude, and leaving the house without my permission, I'm your fucking father, I have a right to know where you are!" He yelled.

He was drunk and Trish knew it. He started drinking when Trish's mom had left him, two years ago. At first it wasn't that bad, he would have a few beers a night. But soon after that his drinking had gotten worse. He would always drink, he would have ten a night, sometimes more. And when he got drunk, he was mean.

"Why would you care now! You never cared before!" Trish yelled back.

He grabbed herneck with both of his hands and squeezed, not hard enough to choke her, but hard enough to hurt her and leave a bruise. "Don't you dare talk to me like that." He warned.

"Let me go!" Trish yelled, trying to pull out of his grasp, when she finally succeeded he grabbed both of her arms and sueezed them as tight as he possibly could. But everytime she tried to pull away, he would squeeze her arm tighter. "Let me go, now. This is abuse you asshole."

Trish's dad had had enough. He lifted his hand and smacked her across the face as hard as he could, letting her fall to the floor. "Get out of my sight, you piece of trash." He said kicking her.

Trish quickly got up and started to walk up the stairs. As she was walking she spotted her little sister sitting on the stairs, and Trish knew she had been watching. "Aubrey? Why aren't you in bed?" Trish asked kneeling in front of her.

"I heard yelling." She said quietly.

"Come on, I'll put you to bed." Trish said taking her hand and leading her up the stairs and into her room.

Once Aubrey was in her bed and covered up, Trish turned off her light and began to walk out. But stopped when she heard Aubrey say her name. "Trish?"

Trish stopped and turned around so that she was facing Aubrey. "Yeah?"

"Why is daddy always hitting you?"

"He doesn't mean it. But don't worry about it, go to sleep," Trish said quietly. "Good night."

"Good night." Aubrey repeated.

Once Trish was out of Aubrey's room she went into the bathroom. When she got out she was wearing a white tanktop, and purple pajama pants. When she walked into her room she closed the door and got sat on her bed.

She opened the drawer to the nightstand and took out a picture of her mom. Trish hadn't seen her mom since she left. Then she heard a knock at her door, she quickly shoved the picture in the drawer again and closed it, and then she quickly covered up. She sighed, "Come in." She said. She thought it would be her dad, but instead it was her brother.

"Hey." He said walking in and closing the door behind him.

"Hi."

"I heard yelling, he did it again, didn't he?" Kyle asked sitting on her bed next to her.

Trish sighed and threw the covers off of her, revealing the dark visible bruises on her arms, and turned her face to him, which showed the bruise on her face and neck.

"We have to do something about him, Trish. We can't keep letting him do that to you."

"No, because then people will know he's a drunk, and that can't happen. He'll stop sooner or later, hopefully."

**A/N: Hey everybody, sorry for the wait, but I've been focused on my other stories. But here's the second chapter, I hope you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, I know that in the first chapter I said I owned Mike, Jordan, Ryan, Ethan, and Sophia. But I decided to add four more girls to the story, they are Brooke, Arielle, Haley, and Rya.

* * *

**

**Getting Used To It:** Part 3 

The Next Day

When Trish woke up and got out of bed, she walked into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. She bruise on her face was wasn't as bad as it was last night, but you could still see it , but the bruises on her arms were darker then last night.

She sighed and turned on the shower, then got in.

Twenty Minutes Later

When Trish was done she put on a navy blue long sleeve shirt to cover the bruises on her arms, black jeans, and black and blue Etnies shoes.

Then she started to apply her makeup. Then after she was done she applied cover up to try and cover the bruise on her face. It covered most of the bruise but you could still see it. She then brushed her hair, grabbed her jacket and backpack and walked out of her room.

School

When Trish got to school she walked to her locker with her head down so no one would notice the bruise.

She opened her locker and started to grab her Math book when she heard the bell ring. She quickly grabbed it, shut her locker, and ran to the Math room.

Math

When Trish reached the room she knew she was late. She opened the door and walked in, which caused the whole class including Mr. Davidson to look at her.

"Sorry I'm late." Trish said quietly.

"You're new, so this time I'll let it go, but if you're late to my class again, it's detention." Mr. Davidson warned.

Trish nodded and took her seat. She wasn't even paying attention to the teacher, the whole entire time she was thinking about what Kyle had said to her the night before, "_We have to do something about him, Trish. We can't keep letting him do that to you."_

Trish couldn't tell anyone, he would just deny it. There was no point.

When the bell rang Stephanie got up and waited for Trish to put her things in her backpack.

Lunch

Trish had told Stephanie that she wasn't hungry and to go to lunch without her. Trish was sitting in the back of the school on a bench outside reading.

Suddenly the book was ripped from her hands; angrily she looked up and saw Randy holding the book and John laughing.

"Give it back." Trish calmly.

"No," Randy replied simply. "What? No insults today?"

"You know what, keep it." Trish said getting up and walking away from them.

"That was weird." John said confused.

"Yeah."

After School

As Trish was leaving school Ashley, Lilian, and Stephanie stopped her.

"Trish." Ashley said trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah?"

"Damn you walk fast." Lilian said as her and Stephanie did the same.

"What?"

"Oh, we were wondering since tomorrow is Friday if you wanted to sleep over at my house." Lilian said returning too normal.

"Um… I don't know. I'll tell you tomorrow, I have to ask my dad."

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Ashley said as Trish walked away.

Trish's House

When Trish got home she put her backpack in her room and walked down the stairs heading toward the kitchen. As she passed the living room she noticed Kyle, and four other guys sitting in there.

"Trish, come here." Kyle said when he saw Trish.

Trish slowly walked into the living room and rolled her eyes. "What?"

"These are my friends, Mike, Ethan, Jordan, and Ryan," Kyle said pointing to each person.

"Great." Trish said sarcastically.

"Are you okay?" He asked, not wanting to mention what happened the night before.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Trish said getting aggravated that he wouldn't leave her alone. "I gotta go call Lilian." Trish said walking away.

"Okay, what was that all about?" Jordan asked when Trish was gone.

"That's just Trish, being Trish."

"Is she always like that?" Ethan cut in.

"Yeah. But it's mostly because of my dad." Kyle said taking a sip of his Dr. Pepper.

"Why? What does your dad do?" Ryan asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Kyle said, hoping that his friends would drop the subject.

"Okay, let's talk about Brooke Jacobs." Mike said smiling.

"Why?"

"Oh, come on Kyle, we all know you like her."

"Shut up, Jordan."

"It's true."

"Okay, fine it is. But if you're going to tease me about who I like I'll tease you about who you like." Kyle smiled.

"You don't know who we like." Ryan said.

"You wanna bet? Ryan likes Arielle Johnson, Ethan likes Rya Rodriguez, Ryan like Haley Davidson, and Jordan likes Sophia Thompson. Am I right?" He asked, even though he knew he was.

"Shut up." They all said at the same time.

"Yup, I knew I was right." Kyle said laughing.

Trish's Room

"Lilian, I don't know if I can. My dad isn't home so I can't ask him." Trish said as she drew in her notebook.

Trish has always loved drawing. She's been drawing since she was three years old, and was really good at it. Her room was full of her drawings, they were all over her walls.

"But Trish, you have to come. It's not going to be any fun without you." Lilian said from the other line.

"I want to come, but I don't know if my dad will let me."

"Please?" Lilian begged. 

Trish sighed rolled her eyes. "Okay, I guess."

"Great!" Lilian exclaimed. "I'll see you tomorrow then, bye." She said hanging up.

Trish sighed again and put her notebook on the nightstand next to her bed, then she changed into her pajamas and turned off her light and went to bed. _"My dad is going to kill me."_ She thought as she drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Here's the third chapter. I promise to have the fourth up as soon as I can. Sorry for the wait.**


End file.
